


Miss Missing You

by alivingflop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Generally quite angsty, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, argument, fluffy at the end i suppose, phil's a mess for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingflop/pseuds/alivingflop
Summary: When Dan and Phil get into a fight, Dan's the one expected to handle it terribly. However, when he finally comes home to apologize, he finds that's not quite the case.





	Miss Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a spur of the moment one shot I decided to write. Sorry if it's a little short, but I hope you enjoy it!

Dan began the long walk home, the London streetlamps his only beacon in the darkness of the night. 

Or at least, it was a home. 

He and Phil had gotten into a heated argument, and Dan had completely forgotten the cause. All he remembered were the awful words they exchanged. 

‘God, I can’t believe I actually traveled nearly 300 miles for you! I should’ve never gotten off that damn train, I wish I never started watching you in the first place!’ 

Dan spat in the climax of it, until Phil said the words that ended it. 

‘I can’t believe I ever responded to you. I can’t believe I actually ever fell in love with you.’

The words twisted in Dan’s heart like a dagger, and he left promptly. Tears trickled down his soft cheeks, and he bit down on his lip to keep from completely breaking down in public. 

Now, he was on his way back to the apartment. He felt terrible, and realized that life without Phil would be miserable. He would be miserable. 

When he finally reached the apartment and unlocked the door, he was greeted a dozen overturned beer bottles and half empty vodka bottles. ‘Has he had someone over?’ Dan wondered to himself, his heart sinking at the very thought. A few more steps, and he found Phil on the couch, passed out, his hair a mess and his arm hanging off of the sofa. 

Dan could’ve cried. “Phil!” He squeaked, his hands almost trembling. 

Phil was broken. The moment Dan slammed the door and left, the tears had already started, and a part of him was empty. There was a piece missing. He resulted to pillaging every bottle of liquor they had in the cabinets, drinking nearly every drop. He didn’t even drink beer, but he took anything that would dull the pain.

“Phil!” Dan yelled, shaking Phil awake. Phil groggily opened his eyes, his vision adjusting on the boy in front of him. 

“D-Dan..!” He slurred, his breath reeking of alcohol. He sat up a little bit, his body weak and limp. “You don’t even drink beer, Phil! What the hell is all this?! I leave for six fucking hours and I come back to this?!” Dan’s voice was elevated just slightly, and Phil simply stared at the floor blankly. 

“I’m pathetic.” Is all he said in response. Dan was taken aback, his demeanour calming and his eyes softening. “I’m sorry.” Phil stood up, stumbling over his own feet.  
His head suddenly began to pound, and he ran to the bathroom, the door flying open and him falling to his knees.

Dan stood for a second, listening to the sound of Phil heave over the toilet, before joining him in the bathroom. It was awful. Phil was so sick; his fingers gripping the toilet and his fringe sticking to his forehead. His body was shaking.

Dan slowly fell down to the tile, rubbing over Phil’s back gently. Phil lolled his head to the side, resting it on his arm. His eyes were bloodshot from vomiting, and he looked to Dan with sadness. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice hoarse and rocky. Dan shook his head and circled his fingers into Phil’s shoulders, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry, too.” 

Phil smiled, turning his head back and spitting. “I was just, I’m just lost without you, I’m so sorry for the things I said.” Dan smiled a small bit and brushed his thumb over Phil’s cheek. “It’s okay, Phil, I’m here now.” Phil chuckled and sighed, flushing the toilet and sitting up, leaning against the tub. “God, I thought I’d be the one to be a mess when this happened.” Dan joked, smiling and pulling his knees to his chest. Phil rolled his eyes and slowly stood up, leaning against the wall. “You can go get in bed, if you’d like,” Dan nodded, turning and walking down the hall. 

Phil took his toothbrush and made sure to coat it in toothpaste, running it under the water. He raised it to his mouth, trying his absolute best not to gag. Brushing his teeth after an alcohol induced session of vomiting was no easy feat. 

He eventually made his way to the bedroom, Dan looking up from his phone and setting it down on the nightstand. Phil lazily sat down on the bed, crawling beside Dan and draping his arm over him. “I love you,” Phil whispered, his lips brushing Dan’s temple. Dan flushed, his cheeks turning a pale pink color. He set his hands on Phil’s, entwining their fingers. “I love you, too.” Dan replied, turning his head and kissing Phil’s cheek.

It was home again.


End file.
